warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Natural disasters
|align=center}} Concerns *Details on other natural disasters need to be added in the history sections *Possibly add other disasters such as storms, snow, eclipse, fallen tree? *Needs a lot of references Fire Is this needed? I made it, now to think of it I don't know if this is needed. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 02:04, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, is it a vital part of the storyline? Maybe...don't forget ''Fire alone will save the Clan... ''And all the Clans fear fire so...maybe...--MoonflightCome The Dark Side. We Have Catnip... 02:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I expanded the article a bit. I'd say it's OK to have it; does not do any harm, and joins related info together. Fires occurred several times, mostly in prophecies. Helixtalk 11:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I'd rather not have this, and just leave the important mentions of fire to other pages... it's not that this page couldn't have content, it's just that if we make an article for something like "fire", soon people will be making "tree" and "grass"... you get the point. I think all the mentions of fire are quite apparent from other pages, like characters' summaries or Cliffnotes. It'd be more likely for people to learn about a fire from one of those places than by searching for 'fire' I think... but if I am outvoted on this, we can keep it. insaneular Talk 16:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't get the prophecy part, but the rest has a pretty important part of the story. It was pretty big in OS, wasn't it?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) On second thought, Insane has a point as well. Really, I cannot decide about this. Helixtalk 05:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I've made a proper Article for Deletion Discussion... which I probably should have done for the others but it's been ages since we last had one so I forgot about them XD Please go vote in it. insaneular Talk 23:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) So, I guess we're merging this into a page called 'Natural Disasters'? ^_^ [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 13:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Done. Sorry for not ending the vote at the proper time. I merged the page, and added the other obvious disasters (flood and drought) but I was wondering if we could add some others like storms, snow/freezing, the eclipse, and the fallen tree? (that might go under storms, since it was caused by a storm) They're a bit less 'disastrous' but still natural dangers, so I wanted to check before adding them. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 14:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I guess those would count as 'Disasters'. ^_^ [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 14:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll add them for now, then, but if anyone sees an issue with them feel free to post it here on this talk page :) [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 14:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I just had an idea! Not sure if it's good or not, but what if we had a table like this? Not sure if the books they died in are correct, but what do you guys think of my idea? =3 [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 14:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) That would be interesting. Perhaps we could add injuries as well, such as Briarlight in FE? The table would be nice for quick reference but it might be redundant as once we expand the history, it will probably say there who dies in the disasters, but... it would still be useful :) [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 14:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Whats the point of this page? -- 15:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It offers information related to warriors. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 15:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I updated the table a little... if we were to use the table, perhaps It would be a good idea to have injuries separated from deaths, but that's not up to me. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 18:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Mosskit Shouldn't Mosskit be added in Bluestar's prophecy as she did die by freezing to death? Also in that case...couldn't freezing to death be a point of the natural disastors like a blizzard maybe?--[[User:Shimmerpool|'♪Shimmer']][[User talk:Shimmerpool|'pool♫']] 18:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) That sounds good. There are a lot of book mentions of disasters that haven't been added yet simply because I didn't have the time to put in all of them when I merged it, so feel free to put in any disasters I missed. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 18:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hunger Should lack of prey be added into the New Prophecy series section? It only goes from Midnight (Drought) right to Starlight. Willowheart1231 23:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231